therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Spencer
Nicholas is a character in the Schoolboys franchise and one of the four Schoolboys Team members. He also has the alias Scarecrow. Biography The Cycle In Schoolboys 2: The Prequel, Nicholas, Josh Kingston Jnr. and Nathan Jacob are walking down the ramp when they walk carelessly into The Wall. As the only Schoolboy not to walk into it, an observant Josh announces they have an obstacle in their path. Nathan, who agrees no one gets in his way, then announces that, and they all try to get past. Pulling out screws and hitting it with sticks, Nicholas then decides to walk around the wall, they all follow. Nicholas and Josh soon have a daydream, a glimpse into the future that they will be hurt in the alleyway they are standing in. Nicholas then tries to eat some rasins of the ground, as he is quite fond of them and is not fussy, but Josh clearly states they are dirty and unhealthy, a clash of opinions. Nathan decides they should play tag, Josh agrees but before Nick agrees, he is tug and they set of around the School, after the game, they run into the same wall again. And again they try to get past, it is unknown how long the cycle went for, possibly the whole day! Avenging a friend In Schoolboys (Film), the 1st movie, Josh Kingston Jnr. punches Joshua Kerr in the nose in class, most likely due to him being able to get on very well with others. As Josh flees out the door, regretting what he did, Nick and Nathan Jacob, who were throwing rubbish in the bin, are alerted to the situation and follow Josh. Eventually they make their way to the alleyway, and Nick slams Josh into the wall. Nick and Nathan angrily interrogate Josh on his motive for such a crime. After Josh states he was only 'annoyed' at Joshua, Nick is outraged and attempts to punch Josh, but he slips out of his grasp and Nick punches the wall and grasps his hand in pain as Josh kicks him into the bushes. Nathan manages to meet his fist with Josh's, almost breaking it. Nathan picks up Nick but flee, as a teacher is nearby. The two later find Joshua, and his healed nose in the patch of grass, outside the gymnasium. Joshua, who is very forgiving understands Josh's intentions and asks them both to bring him there. They both capture Josh walking past nearby, but Nathan has to run to 'footy practise', as it is 1:00pm and Samuel Murray changed the timetable, due to the intentional asking of Conor Triton and Libor Daman. Nick brings Josh to Joshua, but pushes him down the hill, against Joshua's will. But then the two other Schoolboys pick Josh up and bring him to the top again. Where Joshua finally forgives Josh officially, and they again become friends. The Pranksters In Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters, a direst sequel to the 1st Movie, Joshua Kerr, Nick, and Josh Kingston Jnr. are sitting in the same position on the hillside. Joshua states he has to leave for the day. After he leaves, the other Schoolboys hear a yell. Then Conor Triton and Libor Daman run past. They recognize the yell as Nathan Jacob's, and run over to him. He is utside the gym doors, the same place as the 1st film, but on the ground wounded. He reveals the two pranksters did this. And the Schoolboys chase after the two, who were watching this play out on the hillside. As they near the trees, Conor and Libor open fire with paper bullets, while Nick and Nathan dive behind a tree as cover. Josh goes a little immature at this, pretending he has a rocket launcher, then says he ran out of ammo. He leaves as Nathan and Nick defend themselves. But Josh has planned a suprise attack!...which fails as he falls to the ground under a hail of paper bullets. The other two notice this and charge at the Pranksters, but Nick ditches Nathan, mid-battle. As Libor is about ton punch Nathan, the bell rings, ending their game and the battle. They all walk 'cool' back to class soon after. Amnesia The next day, during the events of Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind, Josh Kingston organises Nick and Nathan Jacob to meet him outside the gym. They do and discover Joshua Kerr has not 'made contact' yet. They are about search for him when Daniel Weasley appears. Nick asks if he had seen Joshua anyway, he denies it, saying he had 'buisness' to do. They then encounter Samuel Murray, better known as the Coach. He questions them, asking if they would join football next month, Josh and Nick say no, and he disappears to the Coach Lair... Nick, Josh and Nathan, all find Joshua hurt, on the hillside seen in their past adventures. He wakes up, pleading them not to hurt him then running away to a tree. He then jumps out of it, hurting himself. The other Schoolboys are concerned, and after attempting to calm him down, Josh decides to send him to High King Roman, in search of help. High King Roman is in the Study Room with Daniel when the Schoolboys Team arrive. After their bows, they tall hi of the trouble and Roman attempts hypnosis on Joshua, to no avail. He tells them not to lose hope. Nathan later decides they should find a place that Joshua has many memories. They all agree: The 'Schoolboys Spot' on the hillside, and the smae place they found him. As they arrive, Joshua remembers slowly, falling to the ground under the amazement. Joshua recalls being hit over the hit by someone wearing a jumper on their head! They find some sushi on the ground nearby, the perpertrator must like sushi! They question, "Who could hurt Joshua? Besides me." says Josh, a reference to the 1st film, set a few days before. A creepy voice appears, "I would!", it says. They spot the source, the character soon to be known as the mysterious Jumper Head. Then they give chase, "Just like old times, eh?" says Josh. 'Jumper Head' WARNING! PLOT SPOILERS! Nicholas will continue conflict with Jumperhead, along with the other Schoolboys in Schoolboys 5: Face Off. He also uses his Scarecrow mask. Personality and Traits Nicholas is a good friend. But also has a darker side, present when Josh punches Joshua in the nose. He is sometimes a little cowardly, (like when he left Nathan to fight Conor and Libor) but is a reasonable fighter, especially with someone else to help out. He can also be helpful to the other Schoolboys, but turns on others if it will make him entertained. He is also reliant on violence and sees it as a skill, and has constant fights with Joshua about this fact, and considers him weak. The Hunt for Jumper Head Do you think this is the evil Jumper Head? Jump on to The Hunt for Jumper Head page and help us track him down! Behind the Scenes While running up the ramp in the original film, Nick's ankle gets stepped on by Nathan. That is why he is half-limping through the first and second films. The actor of Nicholas likes the 1st Schoolboys film the most out of the Schoolboys Franchise. Appearances Schoolboys (Film) 1st Appearance Schoolboys 2: The Prequel Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Schoolboys 5: Face Off (In script)